Talk:Digimon Universe App Monsters
Digimon Versus So apparently, a rumour that popped up in 2ch by the end of 2013, claimed that a new animation of Digimon by the title "Digimon Versus" (デジモンバーサス Dejimon Bāsasu) was being developed. It is also worth recalling that in 2ch also came out rumors of Digimon Savers and Digimon Xros Wars months before its official announcement. Whatever, since the title is very similar to "Digimon Universe" (デジモンユニバース Dejimon Yunibāsu), it is pretty likely that this user was referring to Appmon, so does anyone know if the connection has been proved somehow later on? In any case, do we want to note it somewhere in the page? Source--Charles.929 (talk) 01:29, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Name Crunchyroll now has the series (in Japanese with English subs) https://www.crunchyroll.com/digimon-universe-app-monsters and its under the name "Digimon Universe App Monsters". Do we consider this the official name, and if so - should we rename articles accordingly? Marcusbwfc (talk) 22:50, October 14, 2019 (UTC) :Episode titles are different too eg The Search Result is Haru Shinkai! Gatchmon Appears! vs "Search Result: Shinkai Haru! Gatchmon Appears!".Marcusbwfc (talk) 22:53, October 14, 2019 (UTC) ::I think we would treat these as the Eng name, and keep our translations as the lit's. 13:02, October 15, 2019 (UTC) :::Did we use Crunchyroll's translation for Hunters title? I'm pretty sure at least our episode titles were translated by us. 22:50, October 15, 2019 (UTC) ::::I think I moved to use them as well and got distracted before implementing it. Lanate (talk) 23:37, October 15, 2019 (UTC) :::::I just want to point out, recently I've read many people complaining about the quality of Crunchyroll's subs in some other series. One example is Symphogear, which the final season apparently is full of bad translations, which some fans attribute to them translating two seasons at once (because AXZ wasn't licensed when it came out). Some screenshots: Here, here, here, and here. The first season also had "my sunshine" being translated as "my sunflower". :::::I can't remember any other series of the top of my head, and it's possible I may be partially mistaking some complaints for some other streamer as I also remember the complaints about Revue Starlight*, which was licensed by Sentai, but I'm pretty sure after Symphogear XV started I read someone talking about how the quality of Crunchyroll's translations was dropping. If that is correct, do we still want to use the official translations for episode titles? :::::*''Revue Starlight'' had terrible translations, and a reviewer even said it was the worst translation they ever saw. There was some stuff that was very inconsistent, such as the term "Position Zero" being translated in multiple different ways through the same episode. 21:30, October 17, 2019 (UTC) ::::::I would hazard it would be better to check the translation within the episodes of Appmon itself, but I doubt it'd be like where Grumblemon is called Magnamon and what not.Marcusbwfc (talk) 22:14, October 17, 2019 (UTC) :::::::Dubs themselves can be inconsistent as well... Digimon Frontier/Appendices/Attacks for example. Lanate (talk) 01:50, October 18, 2019 (UTC)